


Together again

by groupdad



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Sorrow, reunited, these two belong together, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groupdad/pseuds/groupdad
Summary: Its been a year since nezumi left and the pain is still unbearable.  Will shion learn to move on? Or is there a miracle in store for him. 
Just cause they deserveso much more then what they were given. Cute little oneshot





	

It's been a year since Shion last saw Nezumi.   
One year since he last heard him recite Shakespear.  
One year since his last rant.  
One year since he's felt Nezumis lips on his. Where did he go? Why did he leave?   
These were questions never to be answered.

 

When will you be back?

 

That single thought brought him to tears, the salty water caressing down the side of his face before landing onto the dead grass below.

I miss you.

 

Shion currently sat on top of the hill overlooking the same horizon Nezumi disappeared in. The wind racing over the landscape before him endlessly. There he sat, thinking, crying, over the loss of the one he loved. 

 

So before he could shed another tear he stood, brushing of the dirt and stuffing his hands into the front of his pants. He huffed out a sigh and made way to their old underground home. He hung his head, kicking pebbles as far as he could. How long before he’d grow used to the pain held in his heart? 

 

Shion made it to the top of the stairs when he heard a faint voice. There he stood, motionless, waiting for another sign proclaiming that his head hadn't made it up. One minute, two minutes, three went by before he decided enough was enough and started for his front door once again. But a few steps down he heard the small call of his name. He froze in shock, the voice causing shivers to overtake his body. Then again for the third time, but closer. His heart now pounding and his head full of hope, Shion darted back up the stairs, towards the hill awaiting in front of him. 

 

Not once did he stop, if this was Nezumi he would run towards him until time became the oblivion. Out of breathe and on the verge of passing out Shion reached the peak. Now scanning the setting horizon for the source of the voice. That's when his eyes locked onto the figure jogging to a hault not to far in front of him. 

 

“N-Nezumi?” Shions voice coming out worn with ragged breaths. Silence took over and for a few minutes niether of them said anything, the shock too much to process. “I’m sorry, Shion. Im so sorry.” Nezumi began, his voice riddled with torn.

 

“I’m sorry I left, I had no other choice, to find who I was, where I came from. I thought that if I just left without a word it would be easier. But I was so wrong.” He paused, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. “Leaving you, without telling you how I felt about you was the worst mistake ever. So I understand if you want to be friends, but it has to be said.” Nezumi paused and closed the space between them so that only a couple feet were left.

 

Then very softly he spoke,”You have found a way to break down my intricate walls, so you may flow through my veins and I through you. I love you, Shion.” With that said Nezumi’s face became downcast, not wanting to see the rejection apon Shions features. 

 

“Oh Nezumi, you still doubt me?” Shion spoke with tears in his eyes, pressing his hand to the side of Nezumi’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “I have always loved you.” Shion then closed the space between, their lips dancing as one.

 

Through space and time, I have, and will, always love you. Let us meld together, body and soul, become, until we are no more. Until defining who is who has become the impossible. 

 

They parted, they're cheeks becoming a subtle florid color. “You don't hate me?” Nezumi questioned.   
“Why would I? If you found what you were looking for it’s okay with me.” Nezumi then wrapped his arms tightly around Shions waist, fixating his head into the crook of his neck. “I love you.” He muffled. 

 

Their they stood, holding each other, on top a hill overlooking a horizon that casted colors of ruby red and navy blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry, i wish this would actually happen. Petition to redo the anime? *raises hand*
> 
> Sorry im still trying to get use to this writing thing.


End file.
